Soaps are utilized in many differing industries, primarily to remove the dirt and other debris from a person's skin. These soaps are typically substances which can be used with water to produce suds for washing or cleaning, usually a sodium or potassium salt of a fatty acid produced by the action of an alkali such as caustic soda or potash on fats or oils. These hand soaps are serviceable.
With the increasing ability of manufacturers to understand the nature of this cleansing process, the chemical compositions for these cleaning agents include specific types of surfactants and conditioning agents and other molecule based and defined components.
The present invention broadly relates to a cleaning composition and, in particular, to an anti-microbial hand soap with industrial strength for dermal cleansing while also imparting conditioning properties. In one of its more specific aspects, the invention is concerned with a relatively stable homogeneous liquid solution for use in industrial and commercial dermal cleansing and conditioning as well as a specific novel product that simultaneously achieves soil removal and an appreciable softness to one's skin, therefore preventing skin dryness, irritation and skin flaking.
The preferred homogeneous composition combines quaterized fatty amines together with a proportion of surfactants and conditioning surface active agents. The soap possesses a number of advantages which are attractive from the standpoints of efficacy and sales appeal. Further, the combination provides excellent conditioning, anti-microbial and, in most cases, antibacterial properties.
In this invention the preferred synergistic combination of quaterized amines, essential oil and hydropolymer abrasives make the product more effective not only in removing particulate and oily soils form skin but also in enhancing the anti-microbial efficacy of the finished product. In the form of stable homogeneous liquid, the composition may also contain: a) surfactants with hydrotropic properties as a solubilizer and wetting agent; b) fatty amphoteric compounds as primary and secondary surfactants and antistatic agents; c) fatty amine oxides or amides and conditioning agents; d) a distearate as a thickening agent; and, e) water.